Blond Haired Madness
by bookworm-booklover
Summary: This is just a little thing I came up with when I got writers block and thought I'd write something to do with Jasper... I couldn't think of a name and Jasper had blond hair so it's called blond haired madness, there's a full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary**__- The Cullen family consists of Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Edward & Rosalie. Bella is friends with Rosalie,obviously she becomes friends with Edward, Emmett and Jasper too. Rosalie has left town to visit the Denali clan in Alaska. Bella is absent from school for about four days, Charlie is away on an out of town training course. Jasper takes Bella's homework over to her house only to find she is running an extremely high temperature of about one-hundred and eight. Story is about Edward and Jasper taking care of her when Carlisle goes to work and Esme is with Rosalie, and Emmett has taken a vacation in Australia. Where will this all end up? _

_**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPH.**_

_**Chapter 1- JPOV **_

Rosalie had left to go visit the Denali clan, she had been just _dying_ to see Tanya again, Esme had gone with her. Emmett had been in Australia the last month, and wasn't coming back until the first. That left Carlisle, Edward and I.

We were pulling up into the school parking lot, I wonder if Bella was here today? She hadn't been at school for the last three days, I almost wondered if she was skipping, after all her father was away in Florida doing a training course. Much to my disappointment there was no old, pathetic, red, slightly rusting truck to be seen. I would have sworn I saw Edward looking for it too, I was probably just imagining things.

Edward parked the car and we got out into the rain, following the herd of people pushing their way through the doors. We headed off to our classes, Bella was in my first class, if she was here today she would be in class.

I took my seat, no Bella. She might just be late, right? It happens to everyone. But as the class went on, no Bella showed, the teacher was asking, no on knew where she was. "Well, could anyone take work to her? Does anyone know where she lives?" no ones hand went up. I cleared my throat.

"She's my sister's friend, I know where she lives." so at the end of the class the teacher handed me a stack of work. I took it to my locker before heading off to my next class. If Bella had decided to show, she would have been in Rosalie's class, but Rosalie wasn't here. I don't think she had even gotten the chance to tell Bella that she was leaving for a week.

Throughout the day teachers piled Bella's homework on me. I guess Mr. White had told everyone I could take her work. I couldn't even sit at lunch without having work for her drop down in front of me. By the end of the day I had a huge stack of work for her to do, notes from the teachers, notes for her to copy down, worksheets, notebooks, duotangs, and binders, I didn't think it was possible to have this much work in four days, but apparently it was more than possible. Thank god it's Friday or Bella would have a hell of a load of work to do.

Edward looked at me like I was crazy when I came out carrying my homework, the stuff the teacher piled on at the end of class, and Bella's monstrous pile of work from the last three days. "So I take it Bella was completely absent again?" I nodded as I threw it all in the backseat.

Edward had started the car and was waiting for Mike Newton to move his car. As soon as it was possible Edward sped out of the parking lot and we were soon on the highway. My plans were to just take my car over to Bella's.

That's exactly what I did as soon as we got in the driveway. I got in my car and started the drive to Bella's.

I parked my car in the driveway and grabbed her work. I made my way up to the door, I knocked but there was no response. Bella's way to familiar truck sat in the driveway, so she was home. I tried the door knob, it was unlocked. I slowly pushed the door open. "Bella?" I called cautiously into the house, no response.

I could hear ragged breathing, it sounded almost like panting, yet wheezy and barely audible. Whoever it was, was having problems breathing properly. I looked down frowning, only to see Bella laying on the kitchen floor. She was in a spaghetti strap top and short, pink pajama shorts. She had her shirt pulled up, exposing her stomach. I could tell from where I was standing she was extremely sweaty, pieces of her unbrushed hair stuck to her forehead, she was dehydrated, her lips were a pale, pale pink color, her skin was paler than usual, she was shaking, and she wasn't moving. She was breathing through her slightly parted lips, I heard that wheezy, discomforting sound every time she breathed.

She had the fan on above her, spreading her scent all around the room in strong waves. I put her work on the counter. "Bella, why are you on the floor? You should be in bed." I kneeled down beside her.

"Colder," her voice was dry and raspy. I placed my hand on her forehead, she jumped and then relaxed. I would have snatched my hand away if it wasn't for the fact she had moved closer. She was so hot, her temperature had to be over a hundred. She sighed and moved closer to me. "Cold..." she murmured. Instinctively I pulled her closer to me, pressing my cold body against her over-hot one. I couldn't leave her here like this.

"Bella, you need water, you're dehydrated." she didn't respond. I slowly laid her back down on the floor, and went to the fridge, her hand tried to keep a hold of mine.

"Don't go." she muttered.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella, I'm getting you water, I'll be right back. I'm not even leaving the room." I assured her. I opened the fridge door, there was a few bottles of water in there. I grabbed one and moved back to where I had been before. I set it down and gently pulled Bella towards me, she curled right into me. I opened the bottle of water and pressed it to her lips. "Drink." I commanded. Obediently she drank. After a few sips I pulled it away, she reached for it. "You can't drink too much at once, you'll be sick, you're already sick enough."

She sobbed, a tear silently rolling down her cheek. She was boiling, burning up, she was dehydrated and probably should be on medication. She continued to take in slow raspy breaths. The sound made me shiver. "Bella, you should probably see Carlisle, he's already left the hospital now, but he should be getting home any minute." she nodded but I don't think she was completely comprehending everything I was saying. "I'm going to take you over to my house Bella and when Carlisle gets home we can see what he can do." she nodded again. I slowly picked up her fragile body one arm under her knees and the other supporting her body, if there was ever a time I thought she was fragile, it was now.

She was sleeping again, her forehead rested against my arm. I could feel her sweat soaking through my shirt, I didn't mind though. I took her out and laid her down in the backseat. I went back and locked the door, grabbing the house key that sat on the counter, I left her work there, she wouldn't be able to do it anyways. I quickly went back to my car, I started it up and turned the air conditioning on for Bella, she sighed when she felt the cool air.

I kept an eye on her from my rear view mirror, she barely moved. Carlisle's car wasn't in the driveway when I parked the car, it should be there in a minute or so. I carefully picked Bella up and sure enough, as soon as I did Carlisle's car sped into the driveway. He frowned when he saw me and frowned more when he saw Bella.

He got out of his car and hurried over. "She's sick." as if that wasn't obvious.

"Bring her in the house." I followed Carlisle onto the front porch and into the house. "Edward, can you get a blanket out of the closet in my study?" Edward was there in a flash carrying a light blue comforter. Carlisle took it and laid it out on the ground, he signaled me to lay Bella down.

I carefully laid her down on the blanket, trying not to disturb her too much. As soon as I moved away she rolled onto her stomach. "Jasper go get her some water, Edward can you roll her over and sit her up so I can take her temperature?" I went to go get Bella some water, when I came back, I felt a pang of jealousy as Edward held Bella, brushing her hair out of her face. I set the water down on the coffee table, as the plastic device beeped.

Carlisle removed it from her mouth, Bella curled in to Edward. Carlisle looked surprised when he read the thermometer. "One-oh-eight." he announced. She was definitely burning up. "I think all we can do is give her an Advil and keep her cooler, for now anyways." Carlisle's pager went off. He groaned and then turned to us. "I hate to do this, but it looks like you're on your own for a while, there's an emergency at the hospital, looks like someone got in a major car accident." he grabbed his bag and headed back out the door.

I sat on the couch as Edward sat, holding Bella, rocking her back and forth slightly. I pulled out the little homework I had and began working on it, the odd time I would look up, getting continuously jealous as Edward held Bella, she curled right into him just as she had me. I finished my homework and sat it on the coffee table.

I watched them, my jealousy continuously growing. I was the one who found her, I was the one that brought her here, and now I was stuck _watching_ Edward take care of her. The phone rang so I went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jasper, could you please remind Edward _not_ to let Bella drink a whole bunch of water, she'll get even more sick."

"I'm sure he already knows that, I'll tell him though."

"Thanks Jazz."

"No problem." Carlisle hung up, just as I hung up I could hear Bella throwing up. I closed my eyes and pressed the phone onto the hook. I held it there for a moment, not moving. I shook my head, to rid of all the thoughts that surrounded the situation. I soon found Edward holding Bella's hair back ans she threw up in the toilet. "You let her drink the whole glass of water didn't you?" he glared at me, he is _such_ an idiot. "And I didn't even go to medical school..." I murmured.

Bella finally stopped throwing up and practically just passed out on the floor. Edward looked like he didn't know what to do. "Why don't you go do your homework or something, I'll take care of her." he looked at me and then at Bella again before slowly getting up and leaving.

I scooped Bella up and carried her like I had before, taking her back down stairs and laying her on the comforter. I soon found her head in my lap. I brushed the hair away from her forehead. My fingers grazed her neck, I recoiled immediately, the back of her neck was burning hot! I saw she had a hair elastic on her wrist.

I carefully slid it off her wrist. Now how exactly did it work? I looked at the elastic and the her hair. Right, you see girls doing it at school all the time, I see Rosalie do it all the time... if she can do it, it really can't be that hard, can it?

I gathered all her hair up and tried to figure out how to wrap the elastic around it. I tried multiple times and I could tell even Bella was getting annoyed with my attempts. I was getting frustrated... over a freakin' pony tail!

Finally I just pulled her hair through it and then twisted it and pulled her hair through until I couldn't anymore. I was just about to pull the elastic back out when I realized something... it was staying in... Oh my god! I figured out how to tie a hair elastic!... it only took me... I looked at the clock... an hour to figure it out...

**_A/N- Please R&R, keep in mind I was just bored and didn't know what to write... but I love Jasper so I wrote this... flames are welcome._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- Right... so here's another chapter of this, it's interesting. Thanks to everyone that reviewed before.**_

****

**IT ALL BELONGS TO STEPH.**

****

_**Chapter 2- EPOV**_

Stupid Jasper and his stupid smartness... so, I was a little jealous, he obviously knows how to take care of her better than I do. Her body was so warm, and her hair was such a gorgeous chocolate brown. Her figure was so delicate and fragile, she was like a porcelain doll.

I had obviously finished the oh-so-easy homework by now and had made my way back down stairs. This was where I was now sitting, at the top of the stairs, glaring at Jasper. He sat there cradling her, she was curled right into him as she had been to me.

My jealousy only grew as I watched Jasper hold her, carefully handling her like she _was_ a porcelain doll. She just laid in his lap, her hands clenching and releasing his shirt, she probably didn't even realize she was doing it. Her face was pressed into his shirt, she was pressed almost as close to him as she could possibly have been. Her hair wasn't sticking to her forehead anymore, it was pulled back from her face.

His thoughts were just as annoying as watching him with her. I slowly got up when the phone rang and went to answer it. "Hello?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Don't we sound cheery today!" it was Emmett, great.

"What do you want Em?"

"Nice to hear from you too bro... Is Carlisle around?"

"No, there was an emergency at the hospital, someone got in a car accident."

"I see... so what's new in the tiny town of Forks?" he asked laughing, he probably didn't think anything could happen in the town of Forks.

"Let's see... On Monday, Newton tried to make a move on Bella _again_."

"That's nothing new, what is it every week he tries some new pick-up line?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So he didn't try again after that?"

"Bella hasn't been at school for him to give it another go."

"What do you mean Bella hasn't been at school? She's _always_ at school, no ands, ifs, or buts!"

"She's sick,"

"Right, more like Charlie's out of town and she doesn't want to go to school-"

"She laying in our living room in her pajamas running a fever of a hundred and eight." I stated.

"Oh... Is she ok? I mean... wait, if Carlisle's not there, Charlie's away, Rosalie and Esme are in Alaska and I'm here... that means _you and Jasper_ are taking care of her?!" he said that like it was a bad thing.

"Yeah..."

"Oh my god, I'm never going to see her again! She's like my little sister! She's not dead _yet_ is she?" I rolled my eyes. "She's going to be dead... I'm never going to see her again..."

"I'm sure Rose would just love to hear you saying all this,"

"Shut up _Eddy_" I narrowed my eyes, just as I would have if he had been there. "Carlisle _is_ coming back right? She's not completely doomed at least..."

"Is there anything else you want Emmett?"

"Well, since I'm paying the long distance I might as well talk to Jasper." That means I get to be with Bella.

"Just a second," I set the phone down and moved as fast as I normally would through the house, which is vampire speed. "Jasper, Emmett's on the phone upstairs, he wants to talk to you." he looked down at Bella and then carefully lifted her and placed her on the blanket. Her hands still held onto his shirt, he carefully undid her grasp and stepped away. She let out a small whimper, Jasper looked down at her longingly.

"I'll take care of her Jazz, just go talk to Emmett," he didn't look reassured, he gave me a very doubtful look, but then hesitantly went to go talk to Emmett.

I immediately tended to the whimpering Bella. My jealousy had faded away when she easily went to me and stopped whimpering. She was quiet, nothing but her wheezy breaths filled the room. The silence was broken by the sound of my cell phone going off, she moved suddenly, pressing her face into my shirt harder and groaning, as she tried covering her ears.

I flipped it open only to hear Carlisle again. "Why is the phone line busy?"

"Emmett called."

"Ah, I see, how's Bella?"

"She's not any worse if that's what you mean."

"Well, I'm heading back home now, so I'll be there in a few minutes and then I can see if there's anything else we can do for her."

"Ok," the line went dead and I closed the phone. I put it down beside me instead of back in my pocket. A few minutes later it started ringing again, Bella's hand found it before mine did. I tried pulling it away but her hand held fast and wouldn't let it go. I heard Jasper's footsteps as he came down the stairs. I kept trying to pull the cell phone out of her hand, I didn't think it was possible for a human to have this kind of strength, let alone a _sick_ human. "Jasper?"

"Yeah?" he asked caustiously.

"Want to help me get my phone back?"

"What did you do with it?" he asked cautiously from the doorway.

"Um, Bella won't give it back..."

"What?" he asked confused. He looked overly amused when he saw me not succeeding in trying to pry my cell phone out of her grasp. She snatched it out of my grasp and rolled over onto the blanket, she held the phone close to her as if she was protecting it. "She's just getting you back for making her even more sick," I glared at him.

"Bella, can I _please_ have my phone back?" she groaned and turned away from me. "Fine... have it... Be-ll-a! _Please, please, please, please?!_" she looked like she was sleeping, and she was probably just reacting to a dream, but she wasn't giving me my phone back. Jasper came and sat beside her.

"Hey, Bella?" he asked gently, she didn't move, she even stopped breathing. "I'll give you some water if you give Edward his phone back." she still didn't move.

"Water..." her voice was unidentifiable, it didn't sound like her at all, it was wheezy, cracking, and barely audible.

"Only if you give the phone back." slowly she pushed the phone towards Jasper. He handed it to me and then pressed the glass to her lips. I opened the phone again, the top part was completely snapped off.

"She broke it!" Jasper laughed and Bella rested her head in his lap and slept.

**_A/N- Right, well please review, flames are welcome._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_We all know it belongs to Steph._**

_**Chapter 3- JPOV**_

I just had to laugh, Bella had actually broken Edward's phone! But now that left me wondering what she was going to do next, was it just a reaction from a dream? Or did she do it on purpose? Either way she laid with her head in my lap asleep right now.

The conversation with Emmett hadn't been very long, and basically consisted of him telling me how Bella was doomed. I wondered how long it was going to be until Bella got better, or _was_ she going to be doomed for all eternity?

I absentmindedly stroked her hair, she laid still, her breath inhaling and exhaling in shallow, wheezing, gasps. Edward was pissed, and was it jealousy I was feeling? Rolling off Edward? Impossible. I looked down at the very still, very fragile Bella as she slept, she wiggled herself closer to me without opening her eyes.

Bella was starting to feel warmer, if that was even possible. I gently picked her up and pulled her whole body against mine, she sighed in content and laid with her cheek against my shoulder. We sat like that for a while, I could swear I was feeling waves of jealousy radiating through the house.

Carlisle came in through the front door a few minutes later, he immediately came to the living room. He took Bella's temperature again to find it _had_ in fact gotten worse. "Keep her cool, Jasper, we don't want her temperature to go up anymore." I nodded. I pressed my hand to her forehead, she sighed took a deep breath.

Carlisle sat there for a while, watching Bella, making sure she wasn't going to get worse anytime soon. "Um, Jasper?" I looked up to Carlisle. "Why is there a broken cellphone on the floor?" I laughed.

"It's Edward's, I guess Bella got a little fed up with it, took it and wouldn't give it back, Edward actually couldn't tear it out of her grip, eventually I managed to get it back, but it was broken, she broke it, you should have seen Edwards face." Carlisle looked down at Bella in surprise.

"Really?" he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and pressed a few buttons before it started ringing. He set it on the floor, Bella didn't do anything. He shrugged and closed it but left it where it was, the phone started ringing then, an actual call coming in. Bella's hand beat Carlisle's, Carlisle watched her in disbelief as she held the phone tight to her like a little girl and a teddy bear.

Carlisle reached for it, he tried pulling it out of Bella's grip but she kept a strong hold on it. "Bella, dear, I need my phone back." she held it close and shifted so her face was pressed into my shirt and her hand pressed into my chest.

"Bella, Carlisle needs his phone back." She kept a tight hold on it. "Bella, please don't break Carlisle's phone, he needs it." I gently pulled the phone from her hands and handed it to Carlisle, he looked at me in shock.

"How did you do that?" I shrugged, ha! Take that! She must like me best. She kept her face pressed into my shirt. Carlisle left before his phone got stolen and broken. She was so hot! I could feel her heat radiating through the thick material of my clothing. I was practically sweating! I didn't even think it was possible for me to sweat anymore, I mean I was like ice cold, yet here I was starting to sweat!

Three hours later, Edward had left to go hunting and I sat in the living room with my shirt off and feeling like I was burning. My hair was stuck to my forehead, when Carlisle came in he looked surprised. "She's like a million degrees!" he took her from me and told me to go take a cold shower.

When I came back Carlisle was pretty much in the same state I had been in. I took Bella back from him and he went and had a shower. The first thing I did was press the glass to her lips, she took a few big gulps and then somehow crawled into my lap again and pressed her face against my chest.

Carlisle came back down a few minutes later. He looked at Bella and then at me and back to Bella. "You do realize that you're the only one she actually does anything like that around... right?" I shrugged. I might have realized it.

Another hour or so, later the door was practically smashed off it's hinges. Carlisle, and I looked up in shock to see Emmett there. He looked at me wide eyed and then to Carlisle. Edward calmly came down the stairs, the jealousy in the house multiplied ten-fold.

Bella was out of my hands in a matter of seconds, Emmett was sitting in the chair holding her and rocking back and forth. "I won't let you die Bella..." he murmured, I held back a laugh, even though he was kind of dissing us, Carlisle sent me a questioning look. Bella looked tense which wasn't good.

"Um, we were just talking about how Bella only seems to curl up when she's with Jasper." Edward was sitting on the couch beside Carlisle now. Emmett looked at the floor and frowned.

"Why is there a broken phone on the floor?" Carlisle and I laughed hard and Edward glared at me. I quickly shut up.

"Bella got a hold of it, Edward couldn't get it back from her and then she broke it and gave it back." Emmett laughed now too.

"She really hates Edward then huh?"

"She took Carlisle's phone too." Emmett had a questioning look on his face. He pulled out his cell phone and did the same thing Carlisle had done. The phone was quickly snatched away, Emmett looked surprised and then he tried to get it back. I leaned with my back against the wall as they each attempted to pry it out of her grip, each asked really nicely if she would give it back, she kept a tight hold on it.

"Alright, Jasper of all greatness, want to get my phone back?" I pushed myself off the wall. The room was silent.

"Bella, can I have Emmett's phone back please?" I easily slid it out of her hand and held it out for Emmett to take. They all looked at me in surprise.

"How did you do that?" Emmett demanded an answer. I shrugged.

"I asked for it and she gave it." Emmett passed Bella on to Carlisle. Bella looked uncomfortable there. He bent over and picked up Edward's broken phone.

"So she broke this? Let me guess, the only reason he got it back was because she gave it to you?" Slowly, I nodded. "And Carlisle's phone, the only reason he got it back was because Bella gave it to you?" I nodded again. "Oh, Jasper's definitely her favorite."

"Let's test this shall we?" Carlisle passed Bella off to Edward. I practically burst out laughing when Bella practically shoved him away. Emmett did laugh, he didn't care what Edward was thinking, or that he'd probably try to kill him and hesitantly Edward passed her on to me. Actually he set her on the floor right beside me, I didn't move.

Sure enough she was curled up, she let out a sigh and pressed her face into my chest again. Edward was glaring, Emmett was laughing his guts out now and Carlisle just smiled. "If she's not better by Monday, you're staying home so she doesn't kill someone... or something..." If Emmett could have been crying he would have been laughing hard enough to do so.

"Ahhh, that's funny, she hates Edward!" Edward looked ready to kill someone.

"Jasper, you should go hunting, you should go now while we're all here to make sure she doesn't break anymore phones." I carefully laid Bella down on the blanket, she wouldn't let go of my shirt.

"Bella, I'll be back soon, I have to go hunting..." Slowly she released her grip on my shirt. Emmett just stared at me. I left and ran out into the trees.

I hunted as quickly as possible. When the house came back into view, I knew something was up. As soon as I opened the door I heard something crash and break. "Jasper! A little help in here!" I hurried into the living room.

"What the hell happened here?!" almost everything breakable in the room was broken, the coffee table was overturned, Edward was rolling around on the ground, Emmett was fighting with Bella to pry something out of her hands, Carlisle was on the far side of the room, back against the wall. I immediately went over to Bella, she had Esme's favorite decoration in her hand, the crystal swan. "Bella, give me the swan! Don't break it!" my one arm was around her middle and the other one at her hand. She dropped the swan into my hand. Carlisle let out a sigh of relief as Bella curled up in my arms.

I looked at Edward who was just pulling himself off the floor. "You don't want to know..." Carlisle pushed himself off the wall. "Why don't you take her up to your room while we pick up this room..."

**_A/N- I don't really know how I managed to scrape up the time to write this... anyways that was another chapter, please review, flames are welcome._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N- Short chapter. Edward's point of view. I can't believe you're actually reading this...**_

****

**_STEPH OWNS ALL._**

****

_**Chapter 4- EPOV**_

The room was destroyed, thankfully she hadn't destroyed Esme's all time favorite decoration. On the other hand, it was quite apparent that Bella liked Jasper more than me, the way it turned out, it looked like she hated me most of all. This was depressing.

I watched as Jasper carried Bella away, up the stairs and down the hall. This was disastrous, I sighed and started helping Carlisle and Emmett pick up everything in the living room. I don't really even know how it had happened, she just got really pissed as soon as Jasper left.

Emmett's cell phone went off. He hesitantly flipped it open. "Oh, hey Rose!"

"So how is it in Australia?" Carlisle was doing almost every sign possible to tell him not to tell Rosalie that Bella was sick.

"Ah, it's great, yeah, really nice, wish you were here though." Carlisle let out a sigh of relief and then there was a loud bang.

"What was that?" I heard Rosalie ask. Emmett froze.

"What was what? I didn't hear anything, are you sure that's not on your end?"

"Emmett, there's nothing here to smash..."

"Well, I'm in the middle of the outback, I'm surprised I even managed to get a reception here!"

"Hmm... oh, well..."

"Rose? Rose?!" he snapped the phone shut.

"That was pathetic. You just pulled the oldest trick in the book, pretending to lose reception? Come on!" he shrugged.

"She would have kept asking if I didn't"

"You couldn't just tell her you ran into another tree?" Carlisle laughed and Emmett glared. I held my hands up in surrender. "Hey, whatever man, it's your wife you're dealing with, just warning that she's going to try calling back..."

"How the hell would you know?" I shrugged.

"That's Rosalie, always has been, always will be." his phone started ringing again.

"Rose!" he looked nervous. I held back a laugh, but then Carlisle sent me up to see what the bang had been.

I ran up the stairs to Jasper's room. Jasper explained what had happened, he was just going to come down and grab her a glass of water and she decided to throw a book. A very thick book. I watched as Bella laid in Jasper's lap, sleeping peacefully. It was almost impossible to believe that she had created the mess downstairs.

She always looked so innocent, yet she was vicious! I had to admit, she hid it well. With that I headed back downstairs, Emmett was yelling back and forth with Rosalie over the phone. "Bella threw a book." I informed him.

"Who was that?!" I heard Rosalie scream.

"It was Edward damn it! Would you like to talk to him?!" she was silent on the other end.

"Did he come to visit you?" I nodded and gave him a warning look, telling him that he should say yes.

"Yeah, he wanted to see why I liked it down here so much."

"So the bang was something Edward did? Probably got mad at the radio again..." Carlisle laughed and then slapped his hand over his mouth. "Who is that?"

"Carlisle."

"So Carlisle's there too? Where's Jasper? Did he decide to stay home?"

"Yes, he decided to stay home."

"Emmett, you're not in Australia are you?"

"No!" he whined. "I'm at home."

"Why are you at home?" he took a deep breath.

"BecauseBella'sreally,reallysickandCarlislewasatthehospitalandEdwardandJasperwerelookingafterBellaandintherecareshe'dprobablydiesoIcamehomeandCarlislehadjustgottenbackandthen-"

"WHAT?! Carlisle left Bella with _Edward and Jasper?!_" Gee, way to make us feel good Rose.

"That's like exactly what I said!" Carlisle took the phone away from Emmett.

"She should be fine very soon, you can stay there." he closed the phone and dropped it into the glass of water on the table. Wow, Rosalie's going to be mad.

**_A/N- Yeah, starting to lose ideas for Edward's point of view... told you it was a short chapter. Please review, flames are welcome._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N- I don't know how many of you read Blood Red Tears, but either way, the point is I'm juggling a lot of stuff right now, so updates are taking way longer than usual. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about this story! **_

**MRS. MEYER OWNS ALL.**

_**Chapter 5- JPOV**_

Last night long, I don't think I've ever felt so hot... that came out wrong... very wrong. Thankfully Edward, Emmett and Carlisle managed to get the living room fixed up again before Carlisle had to be back at the hospital. He hadn't had to go back yet. When he came in to check on her this morning, her temperature had gone down.

Now was the tricky part, I had to pry her off of me so I could go take a shower... "Bella, I have to go take a shower, I'll only be a couple minutes. Please don't cause any more havoc." surprisingly she let go without a fight.

I quickly went and had a cold shower, when I returned Bella was standing outside the door. That surprised me more than I thought possible. "Um, Bella? What are you doing? You're supposed to be laying down." she rubbed her eyes.

"I have to go to the bathroom..." she muttered, I let her by, frowning. I grabbed the empty glass on the desk and zipped downstairs to fill it up again. I headed back up to my room, only to meet Carlisle on my way.

"Go have a quick hunt and then come back." he said. So I took the glass and set it down on the desk in my room, and headed out to hunt.

As soon as I was in the woods, I could smell a deer nearby, not nearly as satisfying as human, but satisfying none the less. My thoughts were on Bella at the moment, I was wondering what she could possibly be destroying in my room, I shuddered, I didn't want to know.

As soon as I had fed off the deer I headed back to the house. Surprisingly the house was almost silent. I stepping in through the front door, expecting to hear something crash, but I didn't. I made my way upstairs and to my room, only to find Bella, sleeping peacefully, wet hair and all... wait, wet hair? I guess she had a shower too.

I went to slowly turn around, but she knew I was there. I turned back to her, but she just laid there peacefully. I turned back around and was about to leave, but couldn't? How could this human keep me here like this? I went back to the couch. I felt her skin, she had cooled down reasonably, but was still running a high fever.

I sat down on the couch, lifting her head slightly so it rested in my lap. I looked upon her gorgeous face, she looked so peaceful, trapped in different dreams, that not even Edward could read. I wondered what she was thinking about, but I had no idea.

I listened to her slowly steadying breaths. She rolled over slightly, pressing her face into my shirt, that's when I realized that she wasn't wearing her tank top anymore, but one of my tee shirts. I looked over at my drawers, expecting to see clothes strewn everywhere, but there was none to be seen. Surely she had to have done something... right?

I started looking all through my room, under things, over things, checking things, everything was in the exact place where I had left it. I checked the bathroom, even her tank top was neatly folded and sitting on the counter. Maybe she didn't do anything to my room... I zipped all around the house, but nothing was out of place... I went through my room, again and again, nothing. It was just, normal. I did another go over of the house. That's when I heard Emmett "What the hell happened here?!" I zipped down to the living room entrance to see it completely upside down. I swear it wasn't like that before.

How the hell did Bella manage to get all the way downstairs and mess up the whole living room in the five seconds I was gone? That's when it came to me... Bella hadn't done anything, _I_ had been running around the house, flipping things over to see if there was absolutely anything out of place. That meant, the whole house was like this. I started cleaning up as fast as I could, and had the living room quickly done. I started working on the rest of the house.

It was around noon now, and I had almost the whole first floor done. I dragged my feet up the stairs to the second floor... I still had the third to do. I kept going and finally found myself on the third floor, despite the vampire speed, it had still taken about three hours. I was working on cleaning up the last room, I only had to put one thing back.

I was done, and I quickly headed back to my room, Bella sat there, her eyes watched me as I made my way hesitantly over to the couch. A few minutes later Carlisle poked his head in the door. "You're up?!" he sounded relieved. "So Bella, tell me why Jasper was the one to find you and not your father, or the hospital?"

"I didn't want to bother Charlie with it... and at the time, I figured it would pass..." she trailed off, her face scarlet. Carlisle frowned but left, probably confused. "I'm sorry you had to drag me all the way over here-" I pressed my finger to her lips and she quickly quieted.

"It really is no problem Bella, in fact it was rather amusing at times..." she froze. "You don't like Edward very much do you?" she shifted uncomfortably. "I don't think he's liking you much anymore, either... the cell phone did it." she gave me a questioning look. "You broke his phone... and almost Emmett's and Carlisle's... you shattered almost every breakable thing in the living room, we also made a few other... interesting, discoveries..."

"Oh, my god! I am _so _sorry!" she looked ready to cry.

"Bella, it's fine..." I said automatically pulling her into my arms, not really thinking that it might have just been because she was sick that she 'liked' me... I hadn't even thought of that. She surprised me, she pressed her face into my chest and curled up in my arms, just like before. Miraculously, her fever had dropped again, she was now just very warm. Her blood was so tempting, normally I would have given in by now, but I couldn't drink her blood, I just couldn't. She froze and then looked up at me?

"What kind of discoveries?" she demanded.

"Besides the fact that you hate cell phones? Let's see, you don't like Edward, you don't mind Emmett... you're a little uncomfortable around Carlisle..."

"And what about you?" she prodded, I was kind of hoping she would forget about me... not really but, it would be easier to not have to explain.

"We found that you like me best... and we found that out the hard way." she groaned and pressed her face into my chest again. "Is that assumption correct?" slowly, she nodded. "Yeeeesssss!" I said quietly. Her head snapped up.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing, me, I didn't say anything!" I turned my head away. She took my face in her hands and turned my head back towards her.

"What did you just say?" she asked again.

"Nothing!" she narrowed her eyes.

"Ok, ok! I said; 'Yes!', I'm happy, I like you!" she looked at me surprised. Her hands dropped and she sat in shock. Then I did what was totally uncalled for, I quickly pressed my lips to hers. She didn't respond at first, then her fingers slowly started to wined into my hair. I finally pulled away when her scent started to become too much, my vampiric senses were going crazy.

"Sorry." she said immediately recoiled and tried to pull away, she should know by now, that I was much stronger than she was, at least when she _wasn't_ sick. I took her face in my hands and slowly, carefully pressed my lips lightly to hers again, this time pulling back almost immediately.

She slowly opened her eyes. "I must be dreaming." she said before pressing her face into my shirt again.

_**A/N- Please R&R! Flames are welcome!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N- Right, this is an EXTREMELY short chapter, partially because it's in Edward's POV and well I can't do a whole lot in his POV and also, not a whole lot is happening right now, as you know, it is a bordem buster for me, I just haven't gotten many ideas for it! I'm beggining to think about deleting this story, if you would like me to keep going with it please tell me because as of now, I have a whole bunch of other fanfic ideas! Thanx-- BWBL**_

_**Chapter 6- EPOV**_

I gripped the couch as I saw the whole thing play through Jasper's mind. "Whoa! Bro, calm down! What the hell's got your knickers in a bunch?" I glared at Emmett, who sat, spinning in my desk chair. He immediately stopped pushing himself around. The chair spun a few more times before he came to a full stop. "What did he do?" Emmett demanded.

"Nothing." I said through gritted teeth.

"Sure, whatever you say bro." With that, he left. Ever so slowly I peeled my fingers off the couch. That freakin' asshole! Relax Edward, after all she's just a fragile, pathetic, clumsy- beautiful, smart, funny- STOP! Ugh! I kneaded my forehead with the heel of my hand. I am _so_ going to kill him!

I heard Carlisle at the other end of the hall, checking on Bella. Then he came to my door, I quickly started browsing through my CD collection, my back to the door. "Emmett said you were really pissed. Why?" he demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about Carlisle, I don't know what Emmett's talking about." I lied. Carlisle laughed.

"I'm sure you just looked like you were going to kill Emmett for no reason?" I didn't respond at first.

"Emmett's over-exaggerating, as usual."

"It's because of Bella and Jasper isn't it?" I froze for a mili-second and hoped that Carlisle didn't catch it, of course he did. "Thought so. Edward, you're just going to have to get over it, she likes Jasper." I sighed, but nodded all the same. I glanced at my watch, to see that it was around midnight.

Jasper came running practically smack dab into Carlisle. "Whoa, what's up Jasper."

"Bella's temperature has spiked, _big_ time!"

"How high?"

"It's worse than before." he said quietly. Carlisle moved quickly, brushing past Jasper, who stood at the door, he gave me an apologetic look before hurrying after Carlisle. I knew I was mad at Jasper, but I couldn't help feeling concerned for Bella and feeling sorry for Jasper, for what was coming that is, I had the feeling that, this time, Bella's temperature wasn't going to go back down.

I listened as Carlisle hurried around, Jasper beginning to panic at the door way of his room, watching Carlisle check her temperature, heart beat, everything. 'Edward' Carlisle called out through his thoughts. 'I need you to come here.' I got up and quickly made my way to my brother's room. 'It's just in case he goes overboard' Carlisle assured me.

I could hardly watch as Jasper's lips touched her neck, she shivered. It was like watching Jasper hunt, he slowly worked the skin, making it easier to sink his teeth into. I shot Carlisle a look, he returned it apologetically 'Sorry, Edward, I can't change who Bella likes, it's either this or we all lose her.' I knew he was right, that's why I didn't move to try and stop Jasper from biting her.

Jasper slowly pulled back, a small drop of Bella's blood lingering on his lips, he quickly licked it away. I could see the pain in his eyes. Carlisle gave me a nod and I left, Carlisle not too far behind me. I did however catch Jasper's words. "I'm sorry Bella, I'm sorry I've damned you for eternity."

**_A/N- I told you it was short, didn't I? It's pathetically short, actually. Anyways, please review flames are always welcome!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N- Alright, this is officially the longest I've gone without making an update and I feel bad about it, but this chapter is also longer than the others, hopefully you find it interesting! Also, if you check out my bio page there's a link for pics, so far I only have pics of the characters, it is a folder within my photobucket album, so you can go through the folder and see how the characters sort of look! Please R&R!!**_

_**Chapter 7- JPOV**_

I can't believe Carlisle actually let her change happen. I'm surprised Edward let it happen, and I was still in shock thinking about the fact that Bella will no longer be human Bella, but vampire Bella. The images that flashed through my mind only spiked my fear, images of the past two days flashed through my mind, Bella's incredible strength when she was sick, and then thought about the strength she was bound to have when the transformation was complete.

Even though the thought of her strength had me scared, I had to admit it'd be much easier to have Bella around if I didn't have to worry about human blood as much. When Emmett had found out she was in the process of transformation he practically flipped, I mean like, in the air, yet at the same time, he didn't want it to happen.

It was the final day of Bella's transformation and she was merely a few hours away from the final part of the change. Hours had never gone by so fast, it was down to the last few minutes and the past three hours seemed more like three minutes.

The final minute of the transformation passed and I could hear the last sickening sputter of her heart as it came to a stop. This was it, it was done, she was now damned for eternity, right next to us, destined to be a monster from here on in. I scoffed at the thought, Bella, Bella of all people, could _not_ be a monster, ever, it was like, immpossible.

I was sitting on the chair to my computer desk, watching her. She finally opened her eyes, if there was a person in the world I never thought I would see with red eyes, it was Bella, sweet, kindhearted, Bella. Yet here I sat, staring into a pair of ruby red eyes, not too different from mine at one time.

She didn't move, I didn't move, we just stared at each other. If someone that didn't know we were vampires were to have walked in, they would have thought she was dead, or possed by the devil at the very least because of the color of her eyes. "Hey, Jasper." she said quietly. I swear that if I wasn't completely frozen before, I was now, her voice was ten times as smooth and ten times as beautiful.

"Hey, Bella" I finally choked back. She smiled slightly and I could swear I could feel my dead heart beating again. She slowly sat up, pushing the blanket that had been on her, onto the other end of the couch. I swallowed hard, she was ten times as gorgeous, her hair looked healthier but her skin was slightly more pale, yet it didn't look unhealthy.

As pretty as I know Rosalie is, Bella definitely beat her on the beauty scale, she won't like that, I'm sure Edward's just going to be ten times as jealous as he is now, though I had to give him credit, the jealousy had almost completely faded away, he was starting to get over the fact that she liked me more than him.

I watched her as she slowly got up and walked around the room a couple times at human speed and then faster, but she didn't once even break into a run, not even a jog. When she slowed, she was in front of me, I opened my arms and without hesitation, she sat in my lap and rested her head on my chest. I realized she smelled almost exactly the same as before, and it was sending my senses into overdrive."Thank-you." she said quietly, I frowned.

"For what? Damning you for eternity? That's hardly something to be thankful for."

"Why do you say that? The way I look at it, you're not damned at all." She was still speaking quietly.

"Carlisle's going to like to hear that." I muttered.

"Well, why do you think you're damned for eternity?" She hadn't spoken at normal volume yet, and I was beginning to wonder why.

"After you've lived for as long as I have moving place to place every few years, with the same six people, existence doesn't seem so fabulous. You really don't think about it as being an existence, but rather a never-ending torture session, believe me, you lose hope fast." She took my face in her hands and looked straight into my eyes, the next four words she said, I would never forget.

"Hope, is _never_ lost." This, this she said in a forceful, full volume voice. Her voice was ten times as beautiful as it was when she spoke quietly, I could already tell that this wasn't going to go over entirely well with Rosalie.

"Hope is never lost." I repeated quietly.

"Exactly."

"Alright, Emmett's been dying to see you for the last three days, oh, and by the way, we had to smash your truck up and we sent it into the ocean, so everyone thinks you're dead." she was silent for a long time and then she nodded.

"I kind of figured something like that." she was speaking quietly again.

"You can speak in normal volume you know." She nodded. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes. "You probably want something else to wear..."

"That'd be nice..." Before I could say anything she said it for me. "I'll go raid Rosalie's closet, being careful not to take any of her favorites. With that she left the room and came back two minutes later, completely changed.

"Let's go downstairs, Carlisle's had to keep Emmett away for the last three days..."

"They've all went hunting, there's a note on the kitchen table." she stated matter of factly.

"Um, you managed to go, raid Rosalie's closet, get dressed _and_ go downstairs in that two minutes." she frowned.

"I guess so..."

"Ok, whatever, we'll wait for them downstairs, come on." she followed obediently, staying exactly a foot behind me the whole way.

oXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

We had sat and watched TV for about twenty minutes before Bella got up and started wandering around. I heard the door open and then Bella's quiet voice. "Hello Emmett!" she seriously had _way_ to much energy to burn. I got up and wandered out to the front door. Where Emmett stood in shock. When Edward and Carlisle came in, I watched their mouths drop and they froze too.

Emmett was first to speak. "Damn!" both Carlisle and Edward smacked him across the back of the head. "What?!" Edward and I shook our heads. Bella on the other hand, stood rocking back and forth, staring out the open door behind them.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked cautiously. With that she took off out the door.

"Shit!" we all cursed at once before running out the door after her at full speed. We couldn't find her anywhere, even Edward, the fastest of us lost her almost as soon as she hit the trees. Then it became a frantic search.

I was just about to give up, I had stopped by a tree and looked around, there was no movement anywhere, no sounds what so ever. It frustrated the hell out of me, not only because I knew she was out here, but because I was breathing in her scent.

The next thing I knew, she was on my back. "I'm a vampire. Rawrr!" her voice sang playfully into my ear. Next thing I knew, Emmett, Edward and Carlisle were all standing in front of me. Carlisle looked thuroughly relieved, Emmett looked amused and Edward just looked plain annoyed.

"We've been looking all over for you!" Emmett said, still looking amused.

"Are you kidding? I was watching you guys the whole time!" Bella replied in her musical voice, all of them froze. I had forgotten they had only heard her speak quietly when Emmett came in the door, they were obviously completely stunned.

"Ok, seriously, how fast can she run? I mean, Edward even lost her..." Emmett finally said, looking from Bella to Edward.

"Psshhhh!! Edward ain't got nothin' on me!" Emmett and Carlisle laughed, and I tried to not laugh myself.

"She's a newborn, what do you expect?" Edward covered quickly.

"Her to be out chasing after the scent of blood." Carlisle replied. I guess it was my army instincts kicking in when I immediately started to back up slightly when Edward and Emmett fanned out on either side of Carlisle, creating a semi circle around Bella and I. I had to stop myself from backing up. "Let's get her back to the house." Carlisle said quietly.

"Aww, but I feel like running! I want to run!" Bella whined

"I don't think so." Emmett replied.

"You can run around later, Bella, after you've got some blood into you." It took a long time, but we finally got her back in the house. Once in the house, Emmett so kindly chained her to a chair, though Carlisle disapproved, he didn't complain.

Soon enough, we had human blood in front of Bella, she leaned away from it. "That smells repulsive!" Carlisle pulled the glass back and set it on the kitchen table. He then pulled out the glass of animal blood and held it out in front of her. She leaned back, just as she had for the human blood and wrinkled her nose. "That doesn't smell much better Carlisle." Bella said, speaking quietly, she hardly ever spoke at normal volume.

"Try this." Carlisle said frowning and holding out the glass of human blood. She gave it a wearly look but took a sip all the same. It was almost immediately that she spit in out, spluttering and coughing.

"That's _the_ most _disgusting_ thing I've ever tasted!" we all looked at her shocked.

"Try this." Carlisle said, holding out the glass of animal blood. She parched her lips and leaned away, refusing to take a sip of it. Carlisle forced it to her lips, she still refused to even take a sip. Finally Emmett and Edward held her mouth open and Carlisle poured the blood in her mouth, I immediately turned away, I couldn't watch this.

It was only when Carlisle placed the empty glass on the table that I turned around and looked. She was struggling furiously against Emmett, Edward, Carlisle _and_ the chains. Finally she went nuts, tore out from the chains snapping them and jerking away from Emmett, Edward and Carlisle like they weren't even there, rushed over to the sink and spit it all out, spitting out what she had been forced to swallow.

oXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

It had been a month, Bella had been declared dead for just as long, we had all gone to her funeral, we talked to Charlie a bit and then came home to Bella, who's energy had been depleting since her second day of being a vampire.

We didn't know what to do, she wouldn't drink human or animal blood, everyday her energy went down, Carlisle was constantly checking her over, trying to figure out why she wasn't attracted to blood. Finally one day Carlisle came home, Bella was on the couch, she hadn't moved all day, in fact, she had hardly moved for the last week. He immediately went to the kitchen, I watched his movements, he pulled something out of his bag and as soon as he poured it in the glass, Bella was in the room. Carlisle was shocked, he picked up the glass and Bella flew towards him. "Bella, stop!"

After she was being held back by Emmett, Edward and I, she finally slumped, sobbing tearlessly to the floor. "It smells _so_ good..."

"Bella, do you know what this is?" she groaned.

"I don't care!" she said stomping her feet.

"It's snake venom." I gave Carlisle a weird look. "We've tried everything else, but this seems to be what gets her going. So, Bella, let's try this." Carlisle took the glass and pressed it to her lips.

**_A/N- Was that an ok chapter? I hope you liked it! please review!_**


End file.
